Rewrite ${((8^{9})(3^{12}))^{10}}$ in the form ${8^n \times 3^m}$.
Solution: ${ ((8^{9})(3^{12}))^{10} = (8^{(9)(10)})(3^{(12)(10)})} $ ${\hphantom{ ((8^{9})(3^{12}))^{10}} = 8^{90} \times 3^{120}} $